


forced survival

by floraljellyjoy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: edit edit: wait it's only been 2 years, edit: 3 years have passed and everythings ok now yay, multi chapter poem, oh no I have feelings for them, poor bbys r probably rlly in pain, rlly hope the cluster can be fixed in future eps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floraljellyjoy/pseuds/floraljellyjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why they are, what death does, what it is, what they hope for. Poems on the gem mutants and the Cluster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. why they are

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really stuck on "Mirrors." I had soo many great ideas on what I wanted exactly but now I realize that to make it happen I have to make more things happen than originally planned so. 
> 
> After "Keeping It Together" I had lots of feelings. I am a huge Garnet fan. I also got feels for the Cluster bc poor thing must be suffering and I had to write about it.

why they are 

something grabbed them  
something pulled them   
out of the void  
something revived 

them, four of them  
but it was not   
for a second   
chance, it was to

bring them into   
the world so that   
they can fight but   
they do not fight 

rather, struggle   
struggle to live   
they did not choose  
pain, it chose them. 

pain told them to   
scream, scream with the   
memories of the   
past and scream with 

the very chilling   
uncertainty   
of the future which   
awaited them 

it told them to   
scream and they screamed  
it told them to   
be, so they were 

but deep down all   
of them wanted   
to break away   
from their new and 

awful, ugly   
master, pain,   
but they were bound   
to it and to 

each other, so  
they could not leave   
all they could do  
was do what they 

could do:  
they could   
simply   
be.


	2. what death does

what death does 

death holds a soul  
strongly, surely   
above all it  
never lets go

death holds a soul   
forever (but   
time is not up) 

death puts you in  
history, and   
you can't delete   
events from

time, you can't pull   
lives out of death   
like they never   
mattered and then 

use them as if   
they do not have   
stories, feelings  
conscience, push them 

together and   
give them no choice   
that is not life   
that is not right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...but if their gem is shattered, they cease to be."   
> \- Pearl   
> The Cluster is basically a more messed up gem Frankenstein.


	3. form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy oh boy i've been away for 3 years but im back and (i hope) better here goes (edit: wait it's only been 2 years where are my basic counting skills)

a form.  
a form was all they wanted.  
yes, there were thousands upon thousands of shards,  
melded and mishmashed and desperate  
is a form too much to ask? 

a form.  
a form is all that's left now.  
shattered and screaming and being and nothing-  
nothing could remedy this,  
surely a form is nothing to ask.

a form.  
a form was what they fought with.  
they fought with zeal and passion but the battlefield  
was then decorated with the glimmer  
and a form was too much to ask. 

a form,  
a form was freedom sometime.  
the form is freedom to try to break apart and  
to live again and return to the days  
when a form didnt need to be asked for. 

a form,  
a form could be everything but it would reduce all they fought for  
to the same shards they were, broken and  
everlost and lonely,  
and a form is deadly to want. 

a form  
a form without which, perhaps, they can learn to live  
half alive, to love like those lovely days  
when love was a loving life  
and a form was just one thing they had.


End file.
